


Nature’s Intent

by ONo_spaghettios



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alpha Jean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Heat Cycles, Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager Are Roommates, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager - Freeform, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Omega Eren, Omega!Eren, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top!Jean, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!jean, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONo_spaghettios/pseuds/ONo_spaghettios
Summary: Jean doesn’t know what puts him off about this alpha wannabe, but he plans to put Eren in his place.This hasn’t been proofread. You’ve been warned.





	Nature’s Intent

"God dammit, Eren!" Jean yelled, face palming at the broken glass that was on the floor. "We've only been washing the fucking dishes for twenty minutes!"

The alpha and the omega shared an apartment and were supposed to be washing dishes, but all they had really been doing was arguing.

"You're not my fucking father, horse faced bastard!" Eren yelled back, picking up a knife and aiming it at Jean's throat.

It bothered Jean so much that an omega this frail, in terms of muscle, could be so... headstrong. Jean thought that Eren would make an amazing wife if he weren't so confident and masculine. Who would want a manly omega?

Eren had beautiful, chocolate brown hair that was always kept up in a messy bun. The boy had tan, smooth, perfect skin that never grew any hair. And Eren was fucking thick. Sure, Jean hated Eren, but that ass though.

Jean wanted nothing more than to just put Eren in his place. To show that Eren would never, no matter how headstrong and opinionated he became, be an alpha.

And he knew exactly how.

Jean groaned at Eren's yelling, gripping the smaller's wrists and pushing him back toward the wall.

"What the fuck—" Eren began, his words being cut off by Jean's lips pressing against his own. The omega gasped loudly, the noise being swallowed up by the alpha. Jean took that opportunity to dart his tongue in, wrapping it up with Eren's.

The knife dropped out of Eren's hand, him managing to wriggle out of Jean's grasp. The boy tried pushing Jean away.

"No! Get off!"

Jean eventually pulled away, reclaiming Eren's wrists and squeezing hard.

"Let me go you pervert!"

"You can't deny it, Eren," the alpha whispered, licking his lips and leaning into Eren's ear. "I know that you feel it too."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Let go!"

Eren still thrashed wildly, not knowing what Jean was doing, but wanting to get as far away as possible. 

The alpha still held tight, kissing the scent gland on Eren's neck. He'd smelled Eren once during his heat, and he'd gladly take in that scent again. Eren smelled like milk chocolate and sex— two of the alpha's favorite things.

"You know what I'm talking about, babe. That burning. The blazing need to fuck~"

"My heat isn't— oh no."

Jean's mouth curled up into a wicked grin, him rubbing his sharp canines against Eren's scent gland.

"Starting to get hot?"

Eren would admit that his skin was starting to burn. His knees were getting weak and if he didn't escape this torture soon, he'd go into heat trapped under a horny alpha.

"I could go for a good fuck right now, couldn't you?"

"Jean shut up!"

Jean banged Eren's head against the wall roughly, snarling at the omega. "You are in no position to tell me what the fuck to do!"

The brunet whimpered, biting his lip and looking up into Jean's eyes, the Caribbean blue orbs begging for mercy.

"Please... don't..."

Jean ignored his plea, starting to grind their hips together. Though Jean was much taller than Eren, their crotches were touching very minimally, giving Jean the opportunity to tease Eren. The omega involuntarily moaned softly beneath him, his own hips bucking up to search for more friction.

By now, the whole apartment was filled with the omega's scent, panic and oncoming heat, and the alpha's scent, aroused and triumphant. He never thought that overtaking this alpha wannabe would be so... pleasurable.

Jean started lapping at Eren's neck, tasting the oils that were secreting from Eren's scent gland. The taller rubbed their glands together, rubbing his smell all over Eren in, claiming him as his own Omega.

Eren didn't want to be claimed, didn't want to be bound to this asshole of an alpha. But if Jean decided that this was who he wanted as a mate, Eren would have no way to change it.

"Don't want... please..."

The taller, deciding that he didn't want to hear pleas right now, pressed their lips back together and hoisted Eren up, caging the omega in his arms and walking to his own bedroom, locking the door behind him.

The smaller was laid on the bed, their kiss broken so that Jean could pull Eren's top off, exposing his pink and pert nipples. He leaned down and latched onto one, not expecting a warm liquid to flow out.

It was milk.

As he sucked more, he realized that 1) the liquid was sweet and delicious and 2) Eren had pushed his head down further onto the nipple.

"Please... suck harder..." the omega moaned.

Eren's whines were going straight to Jean's dick, the alpha complying with Eren's wishes. The smaller's hips jerked, his moans becoming slightly louder.

Jean then took the liberty of yanking off Eren's pants, leaning back to look at that pretty, twitching pink hole. Eren was leaking so much slick, and Jean wanted to be the first alpha to taste it.

Of course Eren is a virgin. He doesn't know that many alphas that aren't already mated.

"Bring your legs up and throw them over my shoulders," Jean ordered, Eren immediately complying.

The hole was right in front of his face. He didn't hesitate to take a lazy lap at the hole, the Omega above him twitching lightly.

Jean dipped back down, massaging all over with his tongue, listening at Eren's desperate moans.

Eren's slick tasted like cupcake frosting. The good kind, not that nasty pink shit.

Jean delved deeper, pushing his tongue past the tight ring into even tighter walls. Eren's walls were blazing with heat, and Jean couldn't wait to shove his dick in and ravage the lovely hole.

Jean soon decided to insert two fingers, feeling around for that spot that would make Eren scream with pleasure. Without warning, Eren's hands shot to Jean's hard, pulling on the locks sharply.

"Found it~"

While he fingered Eren's prostate, he moved his head up to swallow Eren's cute little dick, which was twitching with the need to be touched.

But, of course, an omega can't come without something in them.

Jean swirled his tongue around the head of Eren's dick, sucking roughly as he milked Eren's sweet spot in time with his sucks. The omega thrashed on the bed, gripping the sheets below him.

"F-fuck! Jean! Alpha please—"

Jean pulled away from the dick, kissing the head softly. "Please what, my omega?"

"Please... please— fuck! Let me come!"

"Gladly~" Jean responded, dipping back down and taking Eren in his mouth again and sucking harshly. He added another finger resulting in Eren's thighs tightening around his head.

"Fuck just like that! Harder, please!" Eren was having trouble forming coherent sentences, Jean's fingers and tongue doing quite a number on his body. The omega's back arched as Jean curled his fingers, his orgasm being right there.

With another hard suck, Eren was coming deep into Jean's throat, slick rushing around Jean's fingers from Eren's hole. Milk leaked out of Eren's nipples, beckoning the alpha to come and suck more of the warm fluid.

By now, Eren's heat was full on. He didn't care who fucked him. He just needed a big knot for his tight Omega cunt.

As Jean pulled away to strip, Eren opened his legs and began playing with his hole. "Come fuck me... please!"

Jean had been trying to keep as cool as possible this whole time, but Eren's constant whines and begs and moans and mewls were bringing out the animal in him.

Go fuck the omega! Jean's Wolf yelled at him, driving him toward the bed, toward the most intoxicating scent he'd smelled in his life. The room was filled with the scent of pure arousal, both from the alpha and the omega.

Without any delay, Jean shoved his entire length into Eren's tight hole. The heat was blistering, but it was the good kind of heat. The kind that made you want to fuck and fuck and never stop.

Jean thrust his hips, the head of his cock grinding against Eren's prostate. The smaller let out a sultry moan, his toes curling as Jean started moving in and out. In and out, providing friction for both he and his omega.

Strong hands shot to thick thighs to push them upward, trying to maximize how deep the large cock could get into that heat. Moans and groans were coming from both parties, Eren drunk off of his heat; Jean drunk off of Eren's smell.

The taller leaned down to place his nose into the crook of Eren's neck, taking a deep inhale of the milk chocolate emanating off of him. Pushing his hips faster, he moved his head to kiss Eren roughly, them moaning into each other's mouths.

"Hold on. I'm gonna flip you over."

Eren only nodded, letting Jean's muscles flip him over. Jean gripped Eren's hips and gritted his teeth, his thrusting becoming faster yet again.

"Fuck! Jean! I'm gonna c— fuck! Ah!" Eren moaned out, his walls clenching around his alpha. Jean noticed that Eren's walls weren't letting go as easily as they were earlier, providing even more friction.

Jean’s knot had started to expand as he fucked faster, his breathing staring to pick up. God, if he knew Eren was going to be such a good fuck, he would’ve smashed a long time ago.

Jean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even register Eren screaming out some garbled versions of his name, coming so hard that he’d blacked out for a moment.

Eren’s walls clenched so tight, virtually suffocating Jean’s dick. His knot was soon at completion, it locking him deep within the Omega as his hips stuttered violently, his hot seed shooting into the omega’s cunt.

The alpha collapsed on top of Eren, both breathing heavily. Eren was too afraid to say anything, realizing that he’d just lost his virginity to his fucking worst enemy.

“I hate you”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re mine now. My little bitch forever.”


End file.
